


Worker Solidarity

by Luzula



Category: due South
Genre: F/F, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-06
Updated: 2011-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't laziness," Elaine said with a grin. "It's solidarity."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worker Solidarity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://petra.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**petra**](http://petra.dreamwidth.org/) 's porn tag, for the prompt "union labor".

"So, no work today?" Frannie asked and stifled a yawn. She rolled over in bed to face Elaine.

"Nah. We've got the blue flu, after all. We're sick as dogs." Elaine grinned. "I already called it in."

"Well, I worked my ass off last weekend with the O'Malley case," Frannie said. "I'd say we deserve some rest."

"Rest? I had other plans," Elaine said, diving under the covers and burrowing her nose into Frannie's belly.

"Aieee, stop that! You know I'm ticklish." Frannie squirmed away from Elaine, grabbed a pillow and slammed it down on the vaguely human-shaped lump under the covers.

"Hey!" Elaine's head reappeared, and Frannie took the opportunity to tackle her and pin her down. And now that she had her right there... She bent her head down to suck at one of Elaine's nipples until the tension went out of her body and she relaxed.

"Mmm, nice," Elaine said.

Frannie pulled the covers out of the way and worked her way down Elaine's belly ( _she_ wasn't ticklish) to the dark thatch of hair between her legs. She spread Elaine open with her hands and licked her right next to her clit, but not on it. Elaine drew in a breath.

Frannie wasn't in a hurry. They had all day, and Elaine begged so beautifully when she got worked up.

Afterwards, they took a long shower together and had pancakes for breakfast. "God, I love lazy mornings," Frannie said.

"This isn't laziness," Elaine said with a grin. "It's solidarity."


End file.
